Priya
Priya Koothrappali is Raj's younger sister. She first appeared in "The Irish Pub Formulation" and serves as the unintentional main antagonist of the season 4 in that Penny regards Priya as Leonard's most viable alternative girlfriend. Involvement The Big Bang Theory Season 4 "The Irish Pub Formulation" In "The Irish Pub Formulation", Priya is passing through the area and resumes relations with Leonard, sleeping with him in his apartment that night. The following morning, Leonard again expressed desire to join her in India. She refused, stated they've talked about it before and the relationship wasn't serious. They try to sneak out, but Sheldon Cooper sees them and concludes they had sex and then he freaks out because he forgot to put on his noise canceling head-phones(that's why he was up all night). Leonard returns Priya to the airport and instructs Sheldon to keep it secret. Sheldon further complicates the matter by concocting a crazy story involving an Irish bar maid. When confronted about his night Leonard begins using Sheldon's story, but can't bring himself to say it. He admits that he was with Priya. Raj is angry at first, but feels better after hearing of Priya's refusal from Leonard. Following this revelation the guys begin confronting one another about different things they had done wrong to each other such as telling Raj that foreigners give gifts to Americans on Thanksgiving. "The Cohabitation Formulation" In "The Cohabitation Formulation", she arrives on a much longer assignment and starts dating Leonard openly despite protest from Raj. "The Prestidigtation Approximation" In "The Prestidigitation Approximation", Priya tests Leonard with steadily increasing demands (contact lenses, clothing shopping). In her final request, diminish or eliminate ties with Penny, Priya reasons he shouldn't date while being friends with women he's slept with. Leonard has difficulty telling Penny about it, but she figures it out anyway and agrees to keep her distance. Bernadette, Amy, and Penny band together to vent about Priya's controlling behavior. "The Agreement Dissection" "The Agreement Dissection" sees Sheldon accusing Leonard of breaking various Roommate Agreement clauses. Priya successfully defends on all counts. She continues to poke holes in the contract until Sheldon writes a new contract. He blackmails Priya by threatening to expose their relationship to her parents. Although Priya never reveals why she doesn't want her parents to know, Leonard accepts the agreement at Priya's pleading. It is assumed that her parents do not approve of Leonard or pretty much anyone. "The Wildebeest Implementation" During "The Wildebeest Implementation", Bernadette, on a plot to learn more about Priya, joins Howard, Priya and Leonard for a get-together. Leonard and Priya mention going to India in the summer to meet her parents. Bernadette asks Priya about parental approval, she states her parents are very old fashioned. Bernadette asks if they're planning on getting engaged and Priya denies it stating their relationship isn't at that point. "The Engagement Reaction" In "The Engagement Reaction', Howard asks Priya why she hasn't told her parents about her and Leonard. She states her parents are extremely protective. Later, in the hospital, Penny and Priya bond while discussing Leonard's sexual peculiarities (long foreplay, dancing). They openly share his quirks with each other much to the discomfort of Leonard. "The Roommate Transmorgification" Leonard moves in with Priya momentarily in "The Roommate Transmogrification" and Raj moves in with Sheldon so Priya can spend more time with him. She gets a call from her parents while making out with Leonard. She tells him to go to the bedroom while she talks with them. He expresses frustration that she won't tell her parents, but Priya retorts that she'll tell them as soon as one of her brothers or sisters makes a big mistake. Leonard retreats to the bedroom, but listens to the conversation. After Priya's mother mentions her return to India the following month, Leonard asks Priya when she had planned on telling him. After her parents ask why she's lying about people in her apartment (Raj's Apartment) and Raj being out with friends, Leonard tells her parents about their relationship believing the relationship is doomed anyway. Speechless, Priya walks away from the conversation, leaving Leonard with her disappointed parents. He makes small talk and quickly ends the call. Season 5 "The Good Guy Fluctuation" It's not easy staying loyal. Leonard has a moral crisis in "The Good Guy Fluctuation" where he gets Alice's number at the comic book store. Later at Leonard's apartment, they share comic-con memorabilia and make out. Feeling torn between Alice and Priya, Leonard asks Penny for advice. She states he can't make everyone happy regardless of his choice. Still feeling unsure, Leonard asks Sheldon's guidance. He posits Nietzsche's idea that morality is a fiction used by the inferior to hold back the superior. Taking it to heart, Leonard chooses Alice and leaves for her apartment. After they make out again, he changes his mind and affirms his loyalty to Priya. Alice calls him a jerk and kicks him out. Leonard, disappointed about Alice, but reassured about Priya, returns home, calls Priya, apologizes for making out with Alice and promises it won't happen again. Priya quickly forgives him by stating all humans make mistakes. Leonard probes her reasoning. Cringing, she admits to sleeping with her ex (probably Sanjay, mentioned to be Skyping with her in "The Zarnecki Incursion") a few weeks ago and concludes it's not a contest. Leonard disagrees saying that it is and she won and ends the call. In the next episode, Leonard refers to himself as single, implying that he broke up with Priya afterwards. Later, Leonard starts dating Penny again confirming the break-up. Allies *Howard *Amy *Bernadette Enemies *Penny *Sheldon Cooper Category:Female Category:Unknown Category:Big Bang Theory Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Indians